


Real

by pcyjunguwudays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enjoy, oh well, suddenly i write fluff only??, when did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyjunguwudays/pseuds/pcyjunguwudays
Summary: In which Yixing and Zitao are thrown headfirst into their feelings.





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CRINGY I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WRITING THIS KDKSKSKS BUT ENJOY IG

Yixing pillowed his head on his arms, sighing deeply. He was supposed to be taking advantage of the silence that came with all of the members gone by composing something new, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was too distracted; every time he tried to control his thoughts, they landed back on one person: Huang Zitao.

It wasn’t intentional, but somewhere along the way, he’d fallen for the panda. He didn’t know what it was about Tao that attracted Yixing to him, and he didn’t like it. But he couldn’t ignore it; after all, Chanyeol and Baekhyun hadn’t, Sehun and Luhan hadn’t...in fact, out of the whole group, only Tao, Kris, Suho and himself were not dating another member. 

Thinking of Kris and Suho made Yixing sigh again. That was another problem. Though the four of them were not dating another, they were stuck in a complicated love triangle-square type situation; Tao wanted Kris, but Kris liked Suho, but Suho was only interested in himself, and now he...he liked Tao. Yixing was the only one actually aware of all of this, and that caused him a great deal of distress.

If he tried to date Tao, it would hurt everyone. Tao wouldn’t want to date him because of Kris, and Suho would be upset, which would make Tao even more attached to Kris, and Suho would hide away, and then the group would fall apart...Yixing groaned and sat up, unsticking his face from his desk and closing the laptop lid. 

He stood up and stretched, deciding to go and get something to eat to take his mind off his complicated love life, or lack thereof. He found some leftovers in the fridge and heated them up before taking it back to his room. A sudden voice startled him as he walked back and he froze outside Kris, Tao and Minseok’s room, holding the bowl carefully in his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m good, how are you?” Tao’s voice came floating out. It took Yixing a moment to engage his brain into Mandarin instead of Korean, having become so accustomed to hearing it. He didn’t know what compelled him to stay outside of the room and listen in, spooning the noodles into his mouth as quietly as he could. 

“I have a problem. Shut up! Well, actually you’re right. I will murder you if you don’t…” Tao paused, and Yixing struggled not to choke with laughter at the tone of Tao’s voice. “Ok, can I tell you now? Yeah, I am. They all went out, I wasn’t in the mood. Ok, so…” Yixing frowned. He’d thought he was alone as well. “It’s about Kris-ge.” Yixing’s heart plummeted. “And Yixing-ge.” 

Yixing froze once more, sliding down the wall in case he fell. Just what was Tao’s dilemma? “Basically, remember how I told you I liked Kris-ge? I don’t. I was lying.” Yixing, for the second time, fought against choking on his noodles, though this time in shock. “It’s really...ah, this is really embarrassing.” Tao cleared his throat. “It’s...Ugh, I like Lay-ge, ok? Happy now? But...I don’t know what to do about it.”

Yixing felt a silent scream of joy bubble up inside him, but he swallowed it down, waiting to hear what Tao was going to say next. “It’s just...I know that Suho hyung likes Lay-ge too. But, to make matters worse, Lay-ge likes...Minseok hyung. And Minseok hyung is dating Chen hyung.” He laughed suddenly, and Yixing, for the third time, almost choked at that ‘revelation’. “Yes, I know, what a mess, right? So, the reason I told you was for you to tell me what to do.” There was a longer pause, and Yixing used the time to pick himself up off the floor, albeit on wobbly legs, and collect himself.

“No!” Tao suddenly exploded, and the bowl dropped from Yixing’s hand, shattering on the floor and spraying noodles and glass everywhere. 

“Shit,” Yixing cursed under his breath as the door opened fully and Tao stood in the doorway in panic. His eyes met Yixing’s, and both coloured a deep red.

“Uh, I’ll call you later,” Tao said hurriedly into the phone. “Yeah, later. Bye.” He threw the phone onto his bed and turned back to Yixing. “Wh-why, I mean, I thought you went out with the others,” Tao stammered, suddenly shy. “Um, are you ok? Did you get cut?”

“I’m fine,” Yixing said, his stomach doing flips as he gave a shy smile towards the younger. Tao looked away, and Yixing fought to keep a wider grin from spreading across his face. “And I thought I stayed here alone. I was composing a new track.” 

“Oh,” Tao said, and there was an odd silence. “We should probably clean this up.” Yixing stepped carefully backwards and went to retrieve cleaning materials. Tao helped Yixing clean up the mess, the two working in silence. Yixing deliberately brushed his hand against Tao’s, and Tao coloured again, withdrawing his hand again under the pretence of checking for more glass.

“Tao,” Yixing said suddenly as they were finished. “I um...I heard everything.” 

“Wh-what?!” Tao spluttered, going very pale all of a sudden. “How...I...no, I can explain,” he said firmly. 

“You don’t need to explain,” Yixing said gently, stepping towards Tao. 

“B-b-but, we can’t,” Tao stammered. “You...Suho hyung likes you, and you don’t even like me back! This is so embarrassing, I’m sorry-” 

Yixing cut him off with his lips, standing on his tiptoes slightly. Tao’s eyes widened before he sighed and melted against Yixing for a minute. Yixing had his eyes closed, his hands on Tao’s shoulders to steady himself against the taller. Tao pulled away first, gasping. “Hyung, what…?” Tao’s eyes filled with tears. “Don’t do this to me. Don’t make me miss what we’ll never have.”

“Idiot,” Yixing said, stepping back and laughing slightly. “I like  _ you _ . I’ve never liked anyone else,” he said, starting to laugh anymore. “I swear I’m not lying! I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“But...what about the others? What about Xiumin hyung?”

Yixing laughed again. “I’ve never liked him in that way. I swear I haven’t.” He took Tao’s hands in his again. “Now, my very clever idiot, forget about them. Will you go out with me? Be mine?”

“Is this real?” Tao breathed.

Yixing nodded. “Yes, I promise. I’ll pinch you if you like,” he teased. Tao laughed and pushed him playfully. “Now, answer the question, or this will get embarrassing for me too. Do you want to be mine?” Tao’s answer came in the form of another deep and heartfelt kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> .....if you're still alive after reading that mess, then uh,,,maybe drop me a message? or follow me on twt @pcyjunguwudays hehe


End file.
